


We're Married and You Still (Gay) Panic

by jaywrites21



Series: AgentReign One-Shots [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gay Panic, Light Smut, alex is a simp, sam is hot, they're wives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:29:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29710968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaywrites21/pseuds/jaywrites21
Summary: Alex attempts to make breakfast for Sam but that goes sideways when her wife comes down looking like a full breakfast course herself.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Arias & Alex Danvers, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers
Series: AgentReign One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183502
Comments: 9
Kudos: 48





	We're Married and You Still (Gay) Panic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [purplepie101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplepie101/gifts).



> This is inspired by Odette's post yesterday (2/25/21) that was an advertisement for some boots and it's— go look at it on Insta and you'll know what I'm talking about. I'm gay I'm so gay for her ma'am spare an extra hand in marriage?
> 
> ANYWAY saw it and immediately showed my friend and got inspired to write this for her. Enjoy <3

Alex steps inside the house, dropping her keys on the table next to the door. She looked down at the floor, noticing the beige purse that was still there. Strange, considering that by the time she got back from dropping Ruby off at school, Sam would usually be at L-Corp. Alex would typically not be here, but she couldn’t help coming back home to see her wife, who she barely got a glimpse of as she was in a rush to get ready for an early-day meeting.

She frowned, eyebrows furrowing. “Babe! You still here?”

“Yeah!” Sam called back from somewhere inside the house, most likely upstairs. “Meeting got held back. Had a few extra minutes.”

“You want your usual coffee?” Alex hollered, already on her way to the kitchen. 

“You’re the best!” She smiled to herself as she fixed her wife some coffee. She decided to be a little extra this morning, sliding to the freezer to grab some frozen hashbrowns and throw them in the oven.

She hummed to herself, drifting back and forth on her feet as she handled the few dishes in the sink. By the time she was done, so was the coffee made for two. Milk and three scoops of sugar for Sam, regular with a dash of half and half for Alex. Although she had coffee already before dropping off their kid, she needed a bit of extra caffeine this morning thanks to the stack of paperwork that was waiting for her at the DEO.

She turned on the stove before going back to the fridge, grabbing a couple of eggs and cracking them into the hot pan, watching them sizzle under the melted butter. 

Alex hears heels clicking down the stairs. Sounded like Sam's two-inch-thick ankle-high boots that was soon followed by her voice. “After my meeting, Lena wants me to come with her to her photoshoot in uptown LA. Can you pick up Ruby after school?” She heard her wife’s voice getting closer and closer, her stride slowing.

“Yeah, no problem, babe…” Alex trailed off when she looked up and saw her  _ gorgeous _ wife. Like… holy **fuck**.

Sam’s head was down, focused on her phone, so she didn’t see Alex’s slack open jaw. Her hair was down, her highlights really standing out from the sunlight shining through the windows. A loose white blouse was her top, almost like a pirate shirt. The sleeves were cuffed at her elbows, four buttons from her abs and downwards held the shirt together just to see the top of her six-pack and her black laced bra. The necklace of her old engagement ring before they got married hovered right in the crevice between her breasts, the gold chain and band shining beautifully against her glowing skin. 

Sam stopped typing and glanced up at her wife, smirking. Even her makeup was impeccable, the smokey eye accenting the darkness in her eyes as her pupils dilated. “What?”

Alex’s eyes slowly went down, observing the beautiful piece of art in front of her, her jaw staying in the same place. She was wearing the same boots Alex knew she was wearing, and just some simple black slacks cuffed mid-shin. She was too stunned to speak, which made Sam chuckle.  “I’m surprised after two years of marriage you still get flabbergasted at almost everything I wear.”

Alex closed her mouth and blushed with a smile. “For the record, I’m always flabbergasted about what you wear, I just can and can’t control it.” She glanced back down at her shirt opening, resisting the urge to undo her right there in the hallway. 

“Baby.” Her eyes snapped back up to Sam’s hazel ones. “Eyes up here.” She smiled, looking behind her at the stove. “Don’t burn the eggs, Romeo.”

“Fuck!” Sam laughed as she watched her wife scramble to find a spatula, flipping them over and groaning when they showed up a dark brown with hints of black here and there.

She frowns, turning off the heat with a sigh. “Dammit.”

“It’s okay, baby.” Alex feels a slender arm wrapping along her waist, one hand slyly going down the front of her pants to cup her crotch, the other dancing up along her body, stopping at her collarbone. “We all know you’re not the best at cooking, you romantic sap.”

“Very funny, Sammy.” The redhead leans her head back, her hair falling back with her as she feels her wife press up against her, kissing her neck, humming when Sam gently applies pressure down south, her other hand gently caressing her throat. She opens her eyes with a devious smile. “You purposely dressed up like this, didn’t you?”

“Well I  don’t know if Lena expects me to dress up with her, but I did want to tease you a little bit.” Sam’s hand cupped her chin, gently kissing her cheek, checking the watch on the other’s wrist. “I do have an extra twenty minutes.”

Alex’s grin said it all. “Say less.” Sam untangles herself and gently pushes her back on the opposite counter, kissing her immediately. She did put on a nude shade of lipstick already, but she would be fine; she just wanted to see it on Alex. 

She helped hoist Alex up on the counter, their kiss becoming more passionate, hands moving around for friction. One of Alex’s was down her white shirt, gently caressing her boob through the bra, the other through the long strands of brown hair while Sam’s hands were on her thigh and waist, pulling her closer so their hips met each other's. 

Sam pulled back to go down her jawline, nipping at her neck, getting a strong reaction from Alex, who moaned and pushed her head down as a plea for more force.

She bit down for a moment before her nose crinkled at the smell that mixed with her wife’s cologne and deodorant. Her brow furrowed as she whipped her hair back, looking around the kitchen. 

Meanwhile, Alex whined at her loss. “Babyyy.”

“Is something burning?” She looked back at the redhead, who was completely confused and aroused at the same time.

They sat there for a moment before Alex’s eyes went wide. “Hashbrowns!” Sam went to the oven and turned it off before opening it, releasing a ball of smoke. She attempts to wave it away with her hand before grabbing a towel to see the damage.

“Well… they’re really well-done.” Sam grabbed the tongs on the counter and picked one off the griddle, grinning goofily at her as she showed her the dark brown crispy hashbrown. “Care for a bite?”

Alex rolled her eyes. “Bite me, Arias.”

She bit her lip, slowly unbuttoning the rest of her shirt as she sauntered towards her. “Don’t ask for what you can’t handle, baby.”


End file.
